


Blood and Bones

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 20:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18059555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool
Summary: He is a human..She is an undead.What is wrong with that?





	Blood and Bones

Being a vampire hunter and ninja can be difficult.

But not for Hanzo Hasashi.

Despite his father telling him that he is incapable of the deadly weapons and technique, when he had grown and his father passed away; Hanzo ended up training himself to become a ninja and a vampire hunter.

He defended his village, trained young people and kill a ton of vampires with the technique.

But however, there is one he seem unable to kill.

* * *

Hanzo seem tired after every ejaculation into the womb of a vampire queen. However unlike most vampires, she is created by a vampire king with the blood of a horrific monster. She seem perfect. Until her father was killed, she wanted vengeance, but she needed an army.

But however she need an army.

But Hanzo was not dead.

"You want to continue, hero?" She spoke.

"You believe so."

 


End file.
